Bumblebee (2018)
Bumblebee is a 2018 American science fiction action film centered around the Transformers character of the same name. It is the sixth installment of the live-action Transformers film series and a prequel to 2007's Transformers. Directed by Travis Knight and written by Christina Hodson, the film stars Hailee Steinfeld, John Cena, Jorge Lendeborg Jr., John Ortiz, Jason Drucker, and Pamela Adlon, with Dylan O'Brien, Peter Cullen, Angela Bassett and Justin Theroux in voice roles. It is the first live-action Transformers film not to be directed by Michael Bay, though he still acts as a producer. Principal photography on the film began on July 31, 2017, in Los Angeles and San Francisco, California. Bumblebee premiered in Berlin on December 3, 2018, and is scheduled for release in the United States on December 21, 2018, in 2D, Real D 3D, and Dolby Cinema. The film received critical acclaim from critics, who praised the action, editing, cinematography and Steinfeld's performance, as well as the 1980s setting and sense of nostalgia, with most calling it the best installment of the Transformers franchise. Plot On Cybertron, the Autobot resistance, led by Optimus Prime, are on the verge of losing the civil war with the Decepticons, and are preparing to leave the planet. The Decepticons ambush them during the evacuation, and Optimus sends B-127, to Earth in order to set up a base of operations where the Autobots can regroup. B-127 reaches Earth alone, crash-landing in California disrupting a training exercise by a secret government agency called Sector 7, that monitors extraterrestrial activity on Earth. Colonel Jack Burns presumes B-127 to be a hostile invader and attacks, driving B-127 into the forest, where the Decepticon Blitzwing attacks. B-127 refuses to reveal Optimus's whereabouts, Blitzwing tears out his voicebox and damages his memory core; despite this, B-127 kills Blitzwing. Before collapsing from his injuries, B-127 scans various nearby vehicles. Charlie Watson is a teenage girl traumatized by the death of her father and resentful of her mother Sally for remarrying. Charlie finds a yellow 1967 Volkswagen Beetle in a scrapyard belonging to her uncle Hank, who gives it to her as a birthday present. Charlie unknowingly activates a homing signal that is detected by Decepticons Shatter and Dropkick as they interrogate and execute Autobot Cliffjumper on one of Saturn's moons. The pair head to Earth, and pretend to be peacekeepers and persuade Sector 7 to help them find and capture B-127, whom they claim is a fugitive. Meanwhile, Charlie revives and befriends the amnesiac B-127, whom she nicknames “Bumblebee”. They unlock a message from Optimus urging Bumblebee to defend Earth in their absence, which restores some of his memories. Bumblebee is discovered by Charlie's neighbor Memo, who agrees to protect their secret due to his feelings for Charlie. Left alone, Bumblebee accidentally destroys Charlie’s home and causes an energy spike that attracts Sector 7’s attention. When Sally blames Charlie for the destruction, Charlie angrily leaves with Bumblebee and Memo only to be intercepted by Sector 7. Bumblebee is captured while Charlie and Memo are returned home. Charlie finally expresses her pain over her father’s death and makes amends with her brother Otis, who helps Charlie follow Burns to the Sector 7 outpost where Bumblebee is being held. The Decepticons Shatter and Dropkick torture Bumblebee into revealing the Autobots’ whereabouts. They discover that the Autobots are coming to Earth. They leave him for dead after revealing their plan to bring the Decepticons to Earth. Powell is killed before informing Burns the truth about the Decepticons. Charlie electro-shocks Bumblebee back to life, restoring his memories. After fighting past Burns' obstruction and attempt to re-secure Bumblebee, the pair set out to prevent Shatter and Dropkick from contacting the Decepticons using a radio tower at a nearby harbor. Burns and his men also intervene but their helicopter crashes only to be saved by Bumblebee. Bumblebee kills Dropkick and Charlie deactivates the Decepticon beacon, causing an enraged Shatter to pursue her. Bumblebee destroys a dam wall, causing a flood, crushing Shatter under the rubble, but is rescued by Charlie. Burns allows them time to escape before the army arrives. Charlie, realizing that Bumblebee has a greater purpose on Earth, says goodbye, and returns to her family. Bumblebee scans a 1977 Chevrolet Camaro and drives away, alongside a red 1977 Freightliner semi truck, as more Autobots arrive on Earth. Cast Humans *Hailee Steinfeld as Charlie Watson, a teenage girl who finds and befriends Bumblebee *John Cena as Jack Burns, an agent of Sector 7 *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Memo, Charlie's coworker and friend *John Ortiz as Dr. Powell, an agent of Sector 7 *Jason Drucker as Otis Watson, Charlie's younger brother *Pamela Adlon as Sally Watson, Charlie and Otis' mother *Rory Markham as Jake Adams, an agent of Sector 7 *Rachel Crow as Celia *Abby Quinn as Alice *Gracie Dzienny as Tina, Charlie’s classmate *Ricardo Hoyos as Trip, Charlie’s classmate *Kenneth Choi as Ken *Stephen Schneider as Ron, Charlie's stepfather *Len Cariou as Hank, the owner of a junkyard Charlie frequents Transformers Autobots *Dylan O'Brien as the voice of Bumblebee, a young Autobot scout who transforms into a yellow Willys MB jeep before switching for a rusty yellow 1967 Volkswagen Beetle. *Peter Cullen as the voice of Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. *Grey Griffin as the voice of Arcee, a female Autobot. *Steve Blum as the voice of Wheeljack, an Autobot scientist. *Andrew Morgado as the voice of Cliffjumper *Kirk Baily as the voice of Brawn *Dennis Singletary as the voice of Ratchet Decepticons *Angela Bassett as the voice of Shatter, a Decepticon triple-changer who transforms into a red Plymouth Satellite and a Harrier Jump Jet. *Justin Theroux as the voice of Dropkick, a Decepticon triple-changer who transforms into a blue AMC Javelin and a Bell AH-1 SuperCobra. *David Sobolov as the voice of Blitzwing, a Decepticon seeker who transforms into a red/white McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II *Jon Bailey as the voices of Shockwave, a Decepticon scientist and Soundwave, a Decepticon Communications officer who houses a series of minions that transforms into cassette tapes. *Kirk Baily as the voice of Decepticon Soldier Videos Bumblebee (2018) - Official Teaser Trailer - Paramount Pictures|Teaser Trailer Bumblebee (2018) - New Official Trailer - Paramount Pictures|Official Trailer 2 BUMBLEBEE Trailer 3 (2018)-0|Official Trailer 3 Pre-Release Images Bumblebee_(2018)_-Teaser_poster.jpg|Official Teaser Poster Bumblebee (2018) Poster 2.jpg|Official Poster 2 Category:Transformers Category:Films Category:Media Category:Quaternary Media Category:Live-action Films